ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Battle Ready (Fan Version)
IT'S A GAME, BEACH. Battle Ready 1.5: Original Series (With Additionals!) The first one is based off of the Original series and features 10-year-old Ben. Part 1 Part one's boss is Vilgax. It takes place at a Sumo Slammers Factory. The main enemies are Vilgax's Drones. Aliens *Heatblast | Attack: Fire ball *Wildmutt | Attack: Tackle *Diamondhead | Attack: Shooting diamonds *XLR8 | Attack: Tail whip *Grey Matter | Attack: Punch *Four Arms | Attack: Punch *Stinkfly | Attack: Goo blast *Ripjaws | Attack: Bite *Upgrade | Attack: LAZORS *Ghostfreak | Attack: Scratch Part 2 Part two's boss is Vilgax in a giant robot suit. It takes place on Mount Rushmore. The main enemies are Vilgax's Drones. Aliens (NOTE: All the aliens from part one are still playable. These are just added on.) *Cannonbolt | Attack: Roll *Wildvine | Attack: Seed bombs *Benwolf | Attack: Sonic howl *Benmummy | Attack: Stretchy punch *Benvicktor | Attack: Electricity *Upchuck | Attack: Energy loogies *Ditto | Attack: Clone punch *Eye Guy | Attack: Eye beam *Way Big | Attack: Punch ^^^ ^^^ = Only playable for the boss battle. Battle Ready 2: Alien Force The second one is based off of Ben 10: Alien Force and features 15-year-old Ben. Part 1 Part one's boss is a Highbreed. It takes place in Los Soledad. The main enemies are DNAliens. Aliens *Swampfire | Attack: Fire ball *Echo Echo | Attack: Wall of sound *Humungousaur | Attack: Punch *Jetray | Attack: Eye beam *Big Chill | Attack: Frost breath *Chromastone | Attack: Lasers *Brainstorm | Attack: Electricity *Spidermonkey | Attack: Web *Goop | Attack: Goo blast *Alien X | Attack: Reality warping death ray ^^^ ^^^ = Only playable for the boss battle. Part 2 Part two's boss is Albedo/Evil Way Big. It takes place in the electronics store. The main enemies are robots. Aliens (NOTE: All the aliens from part one are still playable except Alien X. These are just added on.) *Cannonbolt | Attack: Roll *Upchuck | Attack: Energy loogies *Diamondhead | Attack: Shooting diamonds *Ghostfreak | Attack: Scratch *Lodestar | Attack: Magnetism *Rath | Attack: Punch *Nanomech | Attack: Eye beam *Way Big | Attack: Cosmic ray ^^^ ^^^ = Only playable for the boss battle Battle Ready 3: Ultimate Alien The third one is based off of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and features 16-year-old Ben. Part 1 Part one's boss is Ultimate Aggregor. It takes place in Los Soledad. The main enemies are Aggregor's robots. Aliens *Water Hazard | Attack: Water blast *Terraspin | Attack: Wind blast *NRG | Attack: Energy beam *Armodrillo | Attack: Drill punch *Ampfibian | Attack: Electricity *Ultimate Swampfire | Attack: Fire bombs *Ultimate Spidermonkey | Attack: Web spit *Ultimate Humungousaur | Attack: Missile hands *Ultimate Big Chill | Attack: Ice flames *Ultimate Echo Echo | Attack: Sonic disks Part 2 Part two's boss is Diagon. It takes place in the Cave with the Seal. The main enemies are the Esoterica. Aliens (NOTE: All the aliens from part one are still playable. These are just added on.) *Ultimate Cannonbolt | Attack: Roll *Ultimate Wildmutt | Attack: Tackle *Fasttrack | Attack: Dash *ChamAlien | Attack: Tail sting *Clockwork | Attack: Time ray *Eatle | Attack: Bite *Jury Rigg | Attack: Punch *Four Arms | Attack: Punch *Diamondhead | Attack: Shooting diamonds *Ultimate Way Big | Attack: Cosmic punch ^^^ ^^^ = Only playable for the boss battle. Battle Ready 4: Omniverse The fourth one is based off of Ben 10: Omniverse. It features 11-year-old Ben and 16-year-old Ben. Part 1 Part one features 11-year-old Ben. The boss is Malware. It takes place in the Sumo Slammers Factory. The main enemies are Mechamorph Drones. Aliens *Feedback | Attack: Energy blast *Four Arms | Attack: Punch *Upgrade | Attack: LAZORS *Grey Matter | Attack: Punch *Cannonbolt | Attack: Roll *XLR8 | Attack: Tail whip *Upchuck | Attack: Energy loogies *Heatblast | Attack: Fire balls *Diamondhead | Attack: Shooting diamonds *Wildmutt | Attack: Tackle Part 2 Part two features 16-year-old Ben. The boss is Khyber and his dog. It takes place in the Plumber's base. The main enemies are Megawhatts. Aliens *Bloxx | Attack: Stretchy punch *Gravattack | Attack: Gravity wave *Shocksquatch | Attack: Electricity *Crashhopper | Attack: Jump kick *Kickin Hawk | Attack: Kick *Four Arms | Attack: Punch *Upgrade | Attack: LAZORS *Ball Weevil | Attack: Explosive balls *Humungousaur | Attack: Punch *Spidermonkey | Attack: Web Category:Video Games